


Sleeping Angel

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Heartbreak, Poetry, When angels close their eyes, allusion to death, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: 'The sweetest spirit under this roof is gone...' -- Elsie Hughes, Downton Abbey Season 3, Episode 4A quick poetic reverie on the untimely passing of Lady Sybil Crawley, which still affects me and so many fans to this day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sleeping Angel

_“Sleeping angel _

_Your wings have yet to fly _

_Slumbering angel _

_A thousand tears to cry _

_Darling angel _

_A heart shining brightest of all _

_Sweetest angel _

_Why must the dearest ones fall?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This small poem was inspired by my recent wandering through the Lady Sybil Crawley tag on Tumblr, as well as a rewatch of Seasons 1 and 2 of Downton Abbey, seeing the outpourings of grief from many fans, who like myself, were devastated at the loss of this brave, kind and selfless character.
> 
> I still regard it as one of the great travesties of the show, and it still is gut-wrenching to this day.
> 
> There is also a music video set to 'Tears of an Angel' which may have also informed the use of the term 'angel' in this poem.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this. This may be my only offering to the fandom in terms of art, so I hope I did it justice. <3


End file.
